Find the slope and y-intercept of the line that is ${\text{parallel}}$ to $\enspace {y = -2x - 2}\enspace$ and passes through the point ${(3, -6)}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$
Answer: Parallel lines have the same slope. The slope of the blue line is ${-2}$ , so the equation of our parallel line will be of the form $\enspace {y = -2x + b}\enspace$ We can plug our point, $(3, -6)$ , into this equation to solve for ${b}$ , the y-intercept. $-6 = {-2}(3) + {b}$ $-6 = -6 + {b}$ $-6 + 6 = {b} = 0$ The equation of the parallel line is $\enspace {y = -2x\enspace$. ${m = -2, \enspace b = 0}$